Hunting a fool
by Berserk1
Summary: I go to ToS as a job of hunting down a certain 'chosen' Cliche? Yes. Original? YOU BETCHA More chapters on the way. Contains SPOILERS! Caution: flame at own risk for you will be mocked and laughed at.
1. Arrival

Yes, I have done the unthinkable. I am writing a self insert. I prepare myself for what damnation I have wrought to the world but this one has purpose. I have a mission and … just read on to find out about it and why I'm in the game. Berserk1 going in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned that a normal person can't own, so there. :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a long week. The job was overbearing, college plans stacking up and my guild on World of Warcraft seemed to be progressing without me. The only thing that could cheer me up was the thought of playing my favorite Gamecube game of all time. Popping the second disk to Tales of Symphonia, I picked up where I left off on my fourth play through. I was at the part where the group spends the night with Altessa and where Lloyd learns that Kratos is his DAD! (A/N: I am jumping a bit into the story but I will start from earlier soon, just you wait) I play for a while and wind up at the flanoir scene where Lloyd goes outside with Sheena. Even though I'm a guy, I can't help but slightly squee with delight at such a heartwarming scene. My glee turns to anger when I think that Colette is the manufactured soulmate in the game, how you have to work very hard to build a better friendship with anyone else. After calming down and dropping my axe after Lloyd shows his obliviousness when Sheena makes a tender moment, I just lay back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Going through my head was all the moments where Colette said "I'm sorry" and acted all cheery.

"They should just kill her off, no one would care." I blurt out loud. I need to think before I say stuff though thinking is not my best trait.

"Do you want to?" a voice sounding as clear as day was heard in my room. I get up and look around. No one is in my room.

"Umm, come again?" Now I'm really confused, I'm hearing voices, more than normal. (A/N: no not really, I'm sane on all state levels, or am I?)

"I asked if you want to kill the chosen of Slyvarant." The voice now sounded agitated, but with my intelligence, its normal.

"Oookay, what the hell are you and how did you get here?" I am a mix of fear and curiosity. A voice is heard in my head and I am given the chance of a lifetime.

"I am nothing more than one who shares your hatred with the chosen. And how I got here? Lets just say I can do many great things." This is too weird but what the hell, why not.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal." I think of something real quick that could kibosh the whole deal. "How am I supposed to get there?" I hear a light chuckle and suddenly my TV glows bright blue. A strange gel oozes out of it and onto my carpet.

"Ewww, jello is eating my room. What the hell is this supposed to be?" how dare this strange voice trash my room, which is my job and my job alone.

"Do not fear, just let it consume you and all will be well." Um, this is weird but as I said, what the hell. I place my finger on it which soon gets engulfed. It felt like jello alright and the worse part was it was warm. Soon the whole thing engulfed me and next I knew I was flying through space at miles a second. I see a small planet with a giant comet orbiting it. It was none other than Symphonia. I crash into a grassy plain outside a farm. I crawl out of the hole/crater I made with still the ooze all over me. A farmer had gone outside to see what was going on when he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He was holding a pitchfork but I bet he had no intention of using it. I then use the one line I had craved to say all my life.

"Human, take me to your leader!" I almost dropped laughing but the farmer took off back to his home. I shrug and clean myself off. I look around and sure enough, it was Symphonia or rather Sylvarant's end. I look at myself realizing I had changed. My hair was a darker shade of blonde than normal, I had chainmail chest and leg pants while wearing blue gloves. I went to sit down when I felt something poke my side. I reach around and feel the hilt of a sword and the handle of an axe. Taking them both out front I study them. Putting them back, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm in my favorite game and I get to do crap no one else can, total awesomeness." I shout completely unaware that I was being watched.

"_It seems he made it here intact, lets watch to see what he does next." _The figure just enters the forest, not seen by me at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now morning and I had slept very little as I was too excited to sleep. I was heading toward what I remembered to be the Ossa trail when I see a girl my age run ahead of me. She was wearing a purple robe, a pink obi and had her raven hair tied back in a pony tail. If my guess was right, that was Sheena and man is she hot in person. Wiping the drool off my mouth, I spot that she is just staring at me.

"Uh, hi?" I don't think she wants to talk as she pulls out two cards and summons a guardian. Wow, my luck is sooo great. Pat your self on the back Jason, your luck rules. I draw my weapons, rather clumsily at the fact and charge her. She just jumps over me and kicks me straight in the face. I fall into a nearby ditch and start to climb my way out when she pops up next to me. Punching me in the face then sending me flying into a tree with an uppercut, she leaves, saying something about "weak desians" or something. My pride was hurt more than my body. Still, having your ass kicked by a hot beauty is a good trade off. Limping, I follow her into the trail. Taking a position on a nearby ledge, I see that she ambushes a group of people. A boy alittle younger than me in a largely red outfit with a lot of buttons and twin swords, a small boy in shorts and white hair, a tall man with red hair and purple suit, and a girl with golden hair and a white sort of shirt thing. She quickly falls into a hole created by what I know to be Colette as Lloyd says he feels sorry for Sheena. Following them down the path avoiding, Kratos' stare every now and then, I finally come to the end only to see Sheena emerge from the entrance to a cavern. She looked pissed and I wanted to see what happened next. Taking out a camera, I take pictures of the characters during the fight for a scrap book I would make later. One pic I love the most is one of Lloyd trying to elbow Sheena in the stomach only to have his right hand make contact with her breast. Snapping a pic, I see that she smacks him hard and then proceeds to wail on him a lot more. Seeing that Raine had joined the group, I saw that Colette was all alone, easy pickings. I take out my weapons and slowly edge towards the chosen.

"Lloyd, I'll help too, after al I'm the chosen." She runs off as I swing my axe and bite into solid rock on the wall behind her. Falling off and landing with a thud, I pick myself off and run into the bushes, not wanting to give myself away. I continue to watch with interest as Sheena is taken down finally and the group leaves her behind. I go over to where she was before she teleported away and look around. There was devastated rock and land everywhere, showing where the fighting grew heaviest.

"WOW, I think I might be in trouble"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it. I'm doin a cliché and I don't care, writing is more fun that way. I'm off now, I'm dead tired. Soo take care and plz R&R, I need to know if this is going well. Berserk1, out!


	2. My first battle

Wow, thanks to Sunfrost and Eternum123 for the reviews. I have a lot to do now that people seem to like my fic, I promise not to disappoint. Now let's pick up where I left off. Berserk1 going in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After recovering from my shock at how the chosen and her group laid waste to the whole area, I decided to make a plan. I would follow them for the course of the journey, killing stuff on the side to build up my skill in my new weapons. Taking a look at them again, I failed to notice the first time the designs and how they could be of use. My axe had hooks on the blade, perfect for grabbing any loose articles of clothing or ripping open wounds. My sword had a curved blade which made it faster when swung. Taking this into consideration I practiced by cleaving down random monsters and trees. After that embarrassing fight with Sheena, I decided to not let it happen again. Cleaning off the blood and wiping sweat from my brow, I decided to head into town for supplies. It was late and I was hungry. Suddenly it dawned on me, how could I pay for stuff? Finding money off of monsters won't pay the killer's bill after all. Checking my pockets I find a wallet labeled "M.Y." on it. Opening it I find several large wraps of gold, silver and copper coins. (A/N: gold is 1000, silver is 100 and copper is 1 gald) Wow, whoever employed me was freaking rich. I will have to remember to charge him more 'expenses' next time I talk to him. I left for town and headed in what ever direction my instincts led me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now a week later and I still had no success. I tried to kill Colette again in Palmacosta when she was asleep in a bed but she spotted my outline and called Lloyd in. They thought I was some kind of perv and at least my identity wasn't discovered. Laying low in a tavern, I buy some beer and meat and chow down. This job was harder than I thought and after Sheena's failure, the group would be on the look out for attackers. My train of thought ended abruptly when a certain assassin walked in. She spots me in the corner and sits opposite of me. I just give her a quick glance and go back to my drink, slowly sipping my cup eyeing her over the tip of the glass. She gets up and walks over to me.

"What, what do you want?" she comes to me and asks me that? Man is she annoying sometimes.

"I'm just trying to have a meal, now be a good girl and go play dollies in the corner." I shouldn't have said that, man am I stupid.

"EXCUSE ME? Just who do you think you are talking to me like that?" I had to think of a name for myself and quick. Eyeing the room for stuff, I see some things.

"Ja…" a blue jay flew past the window. Crap, find something else.

"son" I see a father and son walking in and sitting down. DAMN, well that brilliant, my creativity just signed a death warrant.

"Jason? That's a weird name for this kind of place." You should talk; you're not even from this world.

"Whatever, _bitch_" I mutter that last part under my breath. She didn't catch it thankfully. I don't want another ass kicking, my face still had a bruise from last time. She sits down next to me, which makes me both happy and angry at the same time. A hot babe is next to me yet she is quite rude.

"Look, sorry for that 'incident' in Ossa trail. I thought you were a desian trying to spy on the chosen's group. To make up for it, I want to ask you something that I don't normally ask people for." HOLY CRAP, ok, calm down, she doesn't want to sleep with you Jason, its just like a drink to apologize or some other crap. I look at her with a stern gaze.

"Name it" she was taken back a bit by my reply. I had to show her I was tough and not some weakling.

"Uh, I want to ask if you want to help kill" she looks around and leans forward and whispers to me, "the chosen". Well well, I guess she needs help after all.

"Sorry, I have plans of my own." I get up and leave, leaving money to pay for the meal. Sheena just looks at me hurt but I'm sure she'll get over it. I exit the tavern and head back to the inn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now a month after the meeting in the tavern. I had grown stronger with lots of practice and even fought desians on a regular basis, so much that I got my own badly done wanted poster. I felt it was time to attack the chosen as I was at top shape and quite cocky of myself. Sharpening my blades, I put them away and head out. My employer had given me another payment to keep me around. I had told him that I was gathering intelligence before my attack. AND HE BOUGHT IT! I really was at the local bars and what not having the time of my life on his dollar. Asking around, I found out that the Chosen had left for the thoda geyser. The seal I guess from Undine. Man Colette is slow on her journey, her mistake. Heading in that direction I get there in two days. Spotting a couple of wash tubs coming inward, I hide in the bushes to plot my ambush.

"Wow, pacts are soo cool. I wish I was a summoner." What? What does that mean?

"Lloyd, you would get bored and just quit." That sums him up alright, but who is this summoner that they are talking about? Could it mean? No, not this soon, it couldn't be.

"Yeah, well I think it's just cool." Tired of this senseless drivel, I leap out of the bushes, blades drawn. I charge forward but stop dead when I see something. Me and Sheena stare at each other and then shout:

"YOU!" arms outstretched pointing to one another.

"Sheena, you know him?" the one to be killed said as I continued to look at the one who shamed me.

"Not really, I had met him twice and one was an accidental." She said in a confused voice.

"Well, he seems to be quite nice." nice, NICE? I have my blades drawn and I'm charging you, how is that NICE?

"Weapons drawn means that he is intending to fight, you should know that Chosen." Kratos said solemnly, being a know it all.

"Wait, is he trying to kill Colette?" Lloyd draws his swords. "I won't let you touch her!" This opened up a line I felt was quite necessary.

"Touch her? No, I just want to carve her into many tiny pieces. Never touch her." Oh yea, I'm a badass. Let's see them react to that.

I wave my weapons around and lower my face helm, an item I picked up off a dead monster a week or so back. The face plate allowed me to see like normally though my face was completely covered. Dragon wings sprout from the sides and now my chest and legs are plated with red and black mixing colors, green edges and an eight pointed star on the center of my chest. (A/N: if you know of this star, kudos to you n.n) I really wanted to look the part of a menacing brute so I thought a change of wardrobe was appropriate.

"Jason, what are you doing here and why are you like that? Last time I saw you, you wore regular fighter clothes." True, it has been a while but I don't think I should explain myself.

"Just here to kill the chosen, that's all. Now be a good group of adventurers and go off in the hills to do some stuff while I kill the blonde one there." I walk slowly to Colette, axe swinging in my hands. Lloyd puts his sword to my throat.

"If you go near her, I'll cut you in half." He was serious; well I guess I should get this over with, who knows what I've missed back on my world.

"Very well then, let's do this the hard way." I charged Lloyd first, I had to get him out of the way if I was to finish my job. Bringing my axe down, he brought both blades up and blocked. "Big mistake!" Swinging my sword across, I go to chop him at the stomach. Out of nowhere, another blade blocked it.

"You will not harm the chosen as long as I'm here." Kratos had stepped in. Damn, I was outnumbered and who knows how strong he was. Jumping back, I assess the situation; Sheena hadn't joined in, Genis was taking Colette to a safe spot, Raine only healed when someone got injured, and Kratos and Lloyd were on offense. This wasn't good but I guess I had to work to make my pay. Taking Raine into priority, I went after her first. She dodged and parried most of my attacks and Kratos healed when I hit her. This kind of teamwork is going to get me killed. Stepping up my game, I decide to try some techs I learned.

"Chaos strike!" my axe smashes the ground and sends dark bolts coursing along the road and makes contact with Lloyd, sending him to the ground. Oooo, I like this axe, I like it a lot. Taking the initiative I charge after him, kicking him around while he tried to get up. (A/N: I know I'm a cruel bastard, it just fits me so well, n.n)

"Lloyd, hold on." Sheena rushed in. Damn, now there were four against one. Dodging a strike from Kratos, I decide to finish Lloyd off.

"Dark Pierce!" I shout as my sword glows red and I thrust it down at Lloyd. He rolls out of the way in the nick of time. He spins around, striking my chest and standing up. I felt white hot pain flare in my body as some blood leaked out of the wound. This is going to be tough. Kratos comes again and does a light spear, sending me up in the air. Crashing down, I get pummeled by Sheena and her pyre seals. Lloyd comes at me and I use the flat end of my sword and knock him aside. Raine uses barrier and then sends a Photon blast at me. I could feel my life slip away as I crawl on the ground, trying to get a last hit out before I die. Damn, this isn't supposed to happen. I am going to die on a strange world, far from my friends and loved ones. No, I won't die. Slowly standing to my feet, I shamble over to Lloyd, who stands there amazed at my determination to fight. I take my axe and swing it, the air from the strike blowing his hair. I see pity in his eyes and that infuriates me. I fall to the ground, exhausted and drained of blood. My eyes slowly close and everything goes black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit upright and gasp. Sweat dripped heavily from my head and my heavy breathing is quite loud. Was it all a dream? No, I was still in Sylvarant. I look at my chest to see a large scar where Lloyd cut me. I was in a bed in some inn. How did I get here? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and try to stand, only to realize I could barely move. A voice broke my concentration.

"Whoa, you have to be still. You've lost a lot of blood and should be lucky that Professor Sage can heal." It was none other than Lloyd. So, he rescued me.

"You should have killed me, only in the end of my life does the chosen keep hers. When I recover, I'll come after you again, but next time, I won't lose." My message was clear: kill me or Colette will die. Lloyd just shook his head, his eyes closed and what followed was a line I would grow tired of hearing.

"That's not true. Everyone has a right to live. What does dying solve? Nothing, that's what. You are more than welcome to live your life."

"That may have been the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." My voice displayed both sadness and anger. Here was my enemy telling me about everyone can live all the while he defeated me and PITIED me.

"Maybe so but it is true." He looks at me again seeing a sign that I want to be alone. "You know, we had someone try to kill Colette but she decided to help us, do you want to join up? We could use the extra man power." He gave a smile when he asked me. Seeing the opportunity, it was a hard one to answer to.

"I'll think about it, but don't think that this makes us friends. I still am your enemy at the moment and nothing more." I roll back over and pull up the blankets. Lloyd just leaves the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did he say?" Sheena was concerned that the boy she had seen a while back now too wants to kill the chosen.

"He said he'll think about it. But imagine, if we make him our friend, the journey would be a lot easier. His attacks hurt a lot." Lloyd scratched a spot where my axe grazed him.

"He seems so sad. We should try to cheer him up." Colette was in her usual 'I'll help' attitude.

"It would be best if we watch him for the time being, he might try to help us only to attack when we least expect it." Kratos didn't trust this new comer with good reason.

"I swear, you're all too soft hearted. He tries to kill us and you want to be friends. One day you'll see that being friends with everyone isn't the answer." Raine tries to teach her students an important life lesson.

"Well, he was a bad guy but I think he can change, I mean Sheena did." Lloyd was hopeful, the more help on the journey the better.

"Lloyd, I swear you just so dense." Genis took the time to mock Lloyd once again.

"Shut it Genis."

"I think it would be best if we all went to bed, it's getting late and staying up wondering about this won't help at all." Everyone seconded Raine's idea and went to their rooms. Lloyd stayed with the stranger as a safety measure. He checked to see if he was asleep then went over to his weapons.

"Man, where did he get these?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. I try to kill Colette only to be thwarted. Now offered a chance to join them, I wonder if I should do it. I am going to work on my other fics for now as I have new ideas. Laters all and have a good one. Berserk1, out!


	3. A loss and a gain

Wow, I have never gotten so many reviews from a fic before. This puts all my other stories to shame. Well, im going to reply to all of them as best I can.:

Zacoruto: thanks man, I won't disappoint you and yea, the name gag was from family guy, kudos to a great show and no I don't own it.

ShoeboxDragon: ahh, what self insert would be complete without the cliché flame. You misunderstand little one, people do self inserts for the sake of enjoyment and how they would do things. It is an honor for the creators to know that their work is soo well loved that people want to be apart of it. Now, the sex thing, that was a joke. I'm sure any guy who played that game went nuts over Sheena and her 'figure'. I'm not creepy, oh on the contrary, I'm a fan as is everyone else. And guess what? Everyone seems to love this fic, so it can't be GOD AWFUL as you put it. n.n, flames are soo funny.

Ruler of Dimensions: yes I will this update more than my other fics. This seems to be a popular hit and I want to keep the good stuff on the line while working on other stuff on my free time.

Sunfrost: thanks a lot, I will.

FF7 Fan: the story is going to make a twist but rest assured, I am going to keep trying, one way or another. :insert evil laugh here:

Eternum123: I might do that, but I will have my own agenda, we shall see.

Now that I got that out of the way, lets go on with the fic. Berserk1 going in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid in my bed, contemplating what to do. Should I join the chosen and her group, save the world and be a hero or kill her, dash everyone's hopes and leave a villain and murderer. The latter of the two is why I'm here but the first is such a good chance for me to make sure that certain 'events' happen as according to my liking. Sigh, such troubles. Breaking my concentration, my room door opens slowly. In came the boy in red dwarven made clothes.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were hungry? Here." He hands me a bowl of soup.

"It wasn't made by the tall woman was it?" Raine's cooking could kill a full grown bear, so I'm not taking any chances.

"No, no I made it and Sheena helped." Oh, really. Well, in that case I think I'll pass, me and her are not on the best of terms.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." Lloyd sits on a chair next to me. Seeing that he won't leave me be, I speak up. "Um, can I help you or do you want to savor the moment?" he chuckled and got up.

"Nah, just something on my mind that's all. Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Great, they are getting suspicious. Well, better now than never I think.

"If you must know, I'm not from your world, let's just put it at that." That should suffice for now. Pulling the covers back over, I make him realize I'm tired. He leaves the door open a bit and walks out into the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been recuperating for about a week when I was well enough to get up. This kind of thing better not happen again. I wake to see a kind of letter on my night stand. Opening it, I see a dreadful message:

"Jason, since you have failed in killing the chosen, you are relieved of your duties and are to return to your world, memory erased of all knowledge of our struggle. Effective immediately."

Signed, M.Y

Great, I was fired. So now what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't go back so soon. I've only gotten to know some of the characters and I'm starting to see a budding love from Sheena towards Lloyd. If I am to do one thing before leaving, it would be hooking those two up no matter what. My day just got worse as I headed down the stairs to see the subject of my profession.

"Um, we were all wondering if you made up your mind on whether to join us or not." Colette looked sad when she asked, I hope this doesn't lead to anything, last thing I need is a girl who likes me and I have to kill her. Fate, why do you shit upon my life.

"I can't join you. I have my reasons and lets leave it at that. Farewell, and my your journey go well." Now that I was out of a job, I think the next best thing to do is to help the people of this world out anyway I could. Killing desians fits the bill nicely. I walk out the door, equipment on and onto my next kill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks have passed since my last encounter with Lloyd and the others. Last I heard, the group headed to the tower and not much since. I guess they went to the other world now. I, on the other hand, was up to my neck in desian filth as I passed for an average human and they wanted me for experiments. Kicking the last corpse off my blade, I looked to the sky as a pair of birds flew by. Such peace and yet death always seemed to trail behind. I wiped the blood off my hands when my world went black suddenly. I awoke in a cell, head hurting like hell. I went for my weapons, which were gone. Seeing something shiny on my hand, I investigate further. It was an EXSPHERE! Crap, now I had one these death jewels on me. I'm gonna die via a piece of rock, great, just super. I go to take it out when pain flared in my hand. The damn thing was stuck in. Two wonderful things have happened of late, one me being fired, the other is that I have a life stealing thing in my hand. I thought this would be easy, kill the chosen, live a good life here and have a family. But no, I had to get fired, I had to show feelings, I had to, be what I'm not normally, a good person. Being a good guy sucks, that is why I want to be BAD! But I guess its just as well, I'm gonna rot in this human ranch and die, my life fed to this thing in my hand.

Suddenly, alarms go off. I see guards rushing to and fro, carrying weapons and shouting orders to the others. I guess something big was happening. A large blast shakes the building and a section of wall gives way. There I see a sight I haven't seen in quite some time. A small boy in shorts and with white hair was holding a strange kind of weapon, a ball on a string connected to some kind of handle. Some others came in, others I didn't recognize. A man with red hair and wore a pink outfit strolled through, killing guards without care. A small girl with a large axe walked in and started to let the prisoners go. A man with blue hair and convict chains kicked down a few guards while the rest entered. A boy in red came over to my cell, oh how ironic, I was being rescued by Lloyd and the rest of his party.

"Jason, what are you doing in this cell? I thought you would be never caught dead in one of these things?" I was greeted with a mix of joy and joking around.

"Oh that is rich, ha ha, now get me out of here." What was this a joke? I'm in a bleeding cell in a human ranch and he jokes around. Opening my door I punch him in the arm and head to the armory. Taking my axe, sword and armor back, I was at full strength. Looking over, I see the new faces. I raise my eyebrow in surprise. "Who's the new blood?"

"Oh, we met them when we went to another world. It was so cool!" Lloyd exclaimed, which brought the others to worry for the sake of him keeping his mouth shut about secrets.

"Other world huh? Whatever." I just shrug and exit through the gaping hole in the wall, stepping over the bodies of desians.

"Hey, aren't you even going to thank Lloyd? He saved you after all." Sheena couldn't stand the fact that I just calmly walked out after having my life saved.

"Yeah, and he also condemned you all, especially Colette." Even though I was out of a job doesn't mean I don't have a purpose in being here. I could just sell some things I find and live a lower lifestyle, yea it would work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooo, who was that SOB just now?" Zelos was confused by the whole situation.

"Target has low chance to attack, currently interested in escape." Presea said in her monotone voice.

"It would seem like you know each other, is this true?" Regal was quite perplexed on what the stranger had meant.

"Yeah, he is trying to kill Colette but hasn't tried after we beat him up." Sheena proclaimed proudly.

"Still, he seems so sad all the time, we should try to be friends with him. I think he could be a lot nicer." Colette was as clueless to the danger around her once again.

"Still, give him time. He'll come around." Lloyd just watched as his enemy walked off out of sight.

"Awwww man, you mean the guy to girl ratio is going to be uneven? Man that sucks."

"And just what is that supposed to mean exactly, you stupid chosen?" Sheena and Zelos were at it again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that Lloyd. Damn that Sheena. I looked like a fool in that cage. Well I'm out and that is all that matters. Still, this whole thing is tougher than I thought. I just might have to take Lloyd up on that offer." I shake in disgust at the idea but priorities such as preservation came first. I'm not going to like this, I just know it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Time Jump)

We now go to Flanoir, city of snow and ice. Falling snow could be seen for miles on end and the people didn't care. I was holed up in my inn room, shaking under my covers.

"How the hell do Russians stand it? I have snow in places I don't want!" I had slipped and fallen into a snow bank just out of town and when I came in, I was sopping wet and sneezing like crazy. I head downstairs for some coffee when I see a familiar face yet again. "Oh man, are guys stalking me or something?"

"No, in fact we were just passing through on our way to the Ice Seal." Lloyd seemed quite sure of himself.

"Ok I have finally decided to tag along, BUT DON'T THINK THAT MAKES US FRIENDS!" I had to get that last part out plain and clear.

"Alright! Now we have a huge group, Cruxis doesn't stand a chance." Once again, Lloyd showed off his ability to get on my nerves. Maybe joining was a mistake. "Oh, let me introduce you to our new friends since we didn't have the chance to last time we saw each other."

"I'm the great Zelos!" said the red haired man.

"More like super pervert." Sheena calmly said. Zelos just put his head down depressed.

"Her name is Presea." Genis said, pointing to a small girl with pink hair.

"And I am Regal." The tall, blue haired man said. I notice the shackles and decide to play dumb.

"What's with the shackles?" I knew the answer but I had to seem like I never knew anything about them. Bless my evilness.

"They are a symbol for a terrible crime I have committed." His voice was full of remorse, best not push an answer.

"So, what's our new companion's name?" I would like to make one up but my creativity failed when I met Sheena so go with my real name, no harm in it.

"My name is Jason, pleasure to meet you all." That's right, gain their trust and go for the kill when time permits. For now, help out, meet some people, kill angels, whatnot. But I will end the chosen's life one day, that is a promise. I just wish to know who my employer was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our group has been destroying human ranches left and right. Now we are in the base in the mana cannon island. I was used as a heavy hitter which suited me well as I loved to go into the thick of the melee. While I was reckless, Raine and her healing made up for it. We just released the prisoners to start a revolt while trying to distract Rodiel from noticing our actions. Heading up to the main floor, we solve the three computer puzzle after I take forever to figure out how to use the sorcerer ring. That thing is a freaking rubix cube I swear. Opening the main door we enter Rodiel's main room. After a bit of mindless chit chat in my opinion, he takes his Cruxis Crystal and transform into a giant, musclular monster. A huge blade is sticking out of his arm on one side and a shrunken arm dangled from the other. We charge the beast intent on ending his madness. He knocks Lloyd aside with one sweep and picks Sheena up by her neck. I could see him squeeze tightly, wanting to suffocate her. I take my axe and bite into his leg. He drops her and pins me to the floor. Raising his bladed arm he thrusts it down.

"OH Crap!" I manage to say before the blade comes down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone, there it is. Another wonderful chapter. I join the group, other intentions than helping save the world on mind. I thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for the reviews. I got a huge turnout in the second chapter, more than I expected. I will update my other fics soon as I come up with ideas. Berserk1, out.


	4. In the darkness, you hear a girl scream

I am going to take the time now to thank my readers again. You guys are soo great and I will thank you all in person.

**Ruler of Dimensions:** yes I am scary. The reason is that I used to be a bad guy, but now that I'm with the group, I still hold some 'evilness' in me plus its only to get to the chosen when the time is right.

**Stargirl:** yes I have a PS2 and I would never think of trying to play another Tales game. None compare to ToS, it is godly.

**Animesage:** yeah, I just noticed too that I'm flying through a bit, reason is I can't remember what happens at certain points and I challenged myself to do this fic from memory. I'll slow it down a bit, maybe some fluff chapters or something. .

**Sunfrost:** oh yea, I thought I forgot some details. To clear things up that I forgot, Jason got a key crest made for him by Lloyd when he joined up and he stole a rheaird from the desians when he left the ranch, which was the iselia one to boot. T.T soooo sorry for forgetting. I had lags in my memory. Also, he crashed when he went to Tethe'alla same as everyone else, yay for no fuel.

**Zac**: thanks again, I know you'll like this chappie, randomness and some action.

Thanks again to you all for the reviews, you rock rofl socks. Berserk1, going in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh" I gasped in pain as Rodyle's blade pierced into my chest. I felt tingly as blood oozed out of the wound. I could see a twisted smile on Rodyle's face as he turned the blade, hoping to open the wound some more. Lloyd ran over to me and cut down his back. Rodyle roared in pain and swatted around himself with his blade arm. Raine cast first aid on me and I could feel the wound heal.

"Chaos Strike!" I yell as I slam my axe into the ground sending Rodyle to the ground, face first. Presea leapt up to him and swung her huge axe down, embedding it into his back. Backing up, Rodyle stumbled over. Seeing his chance, Lloyd rushed him and drove his sword into Rodyle's chest.

A bit of drama and some well timed rescue courtesy of Mithos (Aka Yggdrasil) followed. I watched Botta die before my eyes yet showed no emotion. Everyone else was sad for his loss but I didn't care. I didn't know him and why should I bother. We decided to head to Altessa's for a break. Everyone sat around the table and discussed our next move. We decided to head to Altimira to settle the thing on Regal's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I listened to the story first hand how Regal killed Alicia and why he has his cuffs on. Wow, talk about sad, I even sniffled when I saw Lloyd destroy the exsphere. Now we were in the Shadow Temple, I thought this would be the perfect chance to kill Colette. It's dark, creepy and you can get lost easily. A problem with needing the blue candle set us back a bit. I decided to wait behind in the temple as I didn't want to go to Meltokio, city life is not for an ex-hired killer, no soirée. (A/N: I can spell these words thanks to Microsoft Word, oh the goodness of spell check n.n) They had left me behind for a day and I was plain bored. I walked a bit into the temple to see if I could find my way around. Kicking over a stone, I hit something.

"What the hell?" I go over to it and inspect it with what sight I had. It turned out to be a blob of sorts. I poke it and it squirms. It then slides away from me over to some monsters, who try to attack it immediately. "You idiot!" I rush over to it and kill the monsters. The blob slides around me and bounces up and down. "Oook, this is weird." Now a piece of Shadow, the summon spirit of darkness, was attached to me. It wouldn't leave me alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been waiting for a while now, with the blob in tow. Suddenly I hear the hum of Rheairds approaching from the entrance to the temple. I hide in a corner at the far right of the room. Unfortunately, the blob follows me as well.

"Get away from me. I have to do something." The blob continued to bounce around and slide around me. Picking it up I take it quickly to the next room and run away. The blob comes out and moves around, possibly searching for me. It stops and slides back into the room. "Glad that's over with."

"Glad with what?" I jump two feet in the air when Lloyd said something.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed, my heart racing faster than a artery clogged McDonalds' customer. (A/N: I have no ownership of McDonalds or the fact they have yummy yet unhealthy food)

"Sorry, sorry." Lloyd just puts his hands up in defense, showing he was sorry.

We walk into the temple where I see a rather interesting site. Lloyd, Zelos and Sheena were walking together when I happen to make out Lloyd's hand grab Sheena's butt.

"HEY! Who just grabbed me?" Sheena, from what I could make out, was beat red and furious. I take out my camera for some photos but put it back sadly as the flash would give it away. No tech from my world allowed.

"It was Zelos, I'm sure of it." Lloyd said with a cocky grin on his face. When I saw this skit when playing the game, I had a sneaky suspicion it was him.

"What, no. I haven't done it yet." Zelos' voice leaked fear like crazy.

"YET!" Sheena slaps Zelos hard across the face. "Thank you Lloyd, for being quite the gentleman." She gives a victory sign and the two walk closer together, Lloyd's arm on Sheena's back. I walk up to Zelos.

"You know, it was him." I had to let Zelos know, it would make things much funnier.

"Yeah I figured. With the way those two look at each other, it only seemed natural." Zelos put his hand to his face and gave a 'I know a lot' face.

"So, you want to get them back?" I had all the time I need to kill Colette and this sounded like fun. Zelos just smirked.

"In good time, my friend, in good time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had just finished gathering the last of Shadow's pieces. The first one was easy as it never left me alone. Heading down that long flight of stairs, we reach Shadow's chamber.

"Well, lets get this overwith." I was tired and wanted to sleep, in the dark for soo long is exhausting. Purple light pops out of the dais and Shadow appears, swaying like the drunk I think he is.

"Mithos…..pact" Shadow had a creepy voice and it made me giggle a bit at how Lloyd jumped when he heard it.

"Wow not much of a talker." Zelos was right on that one.

"I am Sheena. I asked that thy annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." I heard that line soo many times now, I grew sick of it.

"Fight…" Shadow said and it was on, like Donkey Kong.

We drew our weapons and rushed in. Raine was healing/holy attacks. Sheena did damage on the side while me and Lloyd did the guy thing of just wailing on the enemy. Lloyd hit Shadow first, his blade sliding through in thin air.

"What the?" he could only say as Shadow solidified and chucked him across the room. He landed with a thud but got up, staggered and came back.

"Raine, use photon, hit him hard." I planned on her using holy magic to keep shadow whole while me and Lloyd chipped him down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We battled for an hour or so, finally taking him down. He made the pact with Sheena and we headed out. Colette was walking in the back by me, almost too perfect a chance, if I kill her and run, I should get out of here via Rheaird. I could live in the country, making money off the coliseum and escorting missions. Yeah, that would work. I take my axe and two hand it, making the strike more powerful. I raise it above my head when she turns around, eyes wide in fear. I smile and go to slash down when she screams.

"Lloyd help! There is a huge spider behind Jason!" I turn around and see a giant spider coming at me. Lloyd runs past and cuts it down. He then takes Colette and walks her up to the front, not leaving her alone. I guess she has a phobia of spiders. I walk over to the spider corpse.

"Damn you, I nearly had her!" I kick the body and some ichor splashes me in the face from where Lloyd cut it open. Wiping the blood off, I just pout and walk off, planning my next attempt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There there my dears, I have updated and will do the other fics when I can think of stuff to write for them. My ideas are only coming to this fic oddly but whatever. I will update Why Me? soon enough, I just need to decide on a part in the chapter that should happen and the dilemma for best man, it being a tie and all. Well, I'm off to kill stuff in WOW now, so yays for you for taking your time to read this and Berserk1 out.


	5. Tree trimming and Icy hot pain

Well my readers, it is that time again, time where I update. I shall now go about replying to the reviewers. If you want thanks and treats, REVIEW, if not then go poof.

Eternum123: yes, it was too close. But I don't think I would have gotten out of there alive if she died.

Animesage: I'll think about it, just need to find a store where I go to college.

Ruler of Dimensions: I put that we fought Shadow for an hour because: One, in the movies, the hero fights the bad guy for hours on end and Two, I just threw a time frame in there.

Sunfrost: OMG, I drew you out to use your account name. HAHAHA, I own your soul now, but I included that possible OOC moment for good reason, in the temple of darkness or whatever it is called, that Z skit where Lloyd tells Sheena Zelos touched her butt, how exactly did he know Zelos did it? O.o, sneaky Lloyd, he's not as clueless as we think he is.

Star girl11: I may get the game, I may not, it depends on my love for WOW. Thanks for the review.

Well, thank you everyone for I shall not disappoint you. Now, on with the fic. Berserk1 going in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had just screwed up BIG time. Lloyd, in his recklessness, had released the giant Kharlan Tree which is now destroying all of Slyvarant. Palmacosta, Tower of Mana, everywhere was being wrecked. I just looked on, snapping a photo whenever one of those giant branches swung by.

"This kicks sooo much ass." I managed to say between the roaring tree and my giggles.

"What are you saying? People out there are being killed and you think this is awesome?" Lloyd didn't like that I was enjoying myself. I had recently been distancing myself from the group. I didn't want to know them really, I just wanted to get rid of the chosen and go.

"Oh, you don't think world annihilation isn't cool? Just think, a giant tree that you wanted to revive is destroying everything instead of helping the world, ironic no? In all respects, this is your fault. Get over it and move on. You can find a way to stop it now or just sit around, mope, and let more people die to the rampage." I think that last part sunk in to all of their heads.

"I got it; we can blast the tree with mana from Tethe'alla." Lloyd for once had an idea, amazing.

"But we can't get near it; we'd be knocked out of the air or smashed on the ground." Raine, as always, shuts him down. Oh so sad.

"Or you can use the mana cannon and the Tethe'allan summon spirits. That would work." Yuan out of nowhere appeared. "The power to the cannon is in the Iselia ranch, you should go there." Well, we're off again. I shrug and grab my things, taking one more photo of the giant tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the tree went down hard. In the process, I saw a girl trapped in it, who we think was Martel. The tree disappeared, but now we see a strange crystal lining on Colette's body. Her toxicosis is worse and I couldn't be happier. I told the group I had to leave to do some 'stuff'. We would meet again in Flanoir, that is what Lloyd told me. Secretly, I would try to kill Colette on a regular basis. It's the near end of the journey and I still have yet to do what I came here to do. I change my attire, from my plated armor to some leather and a dark hood. Assassins have to look the part, right? Still using my dual weapons, I journey off, in search of fun and slaughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things haven't been great. I got my butt royally handed to me by Lloyd and the group, they almost learned my identity and worse yet, I have little film left in my camera. I tried five times to kill Colette while the group journeyed to collect the materials for the rune crest. One in the city of Sybak, another in the Ymir forest, and another time in the city of Heimdall. I can't think of the others, oh they were very bad. I was walking up to Flanoir when I see the group heading in the same direction, via Rheaird of course. Mine was in a wingpack, secrecy is my specialty. Ditching my assassin clothes, I put on my plate armor again and go in the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you think of money at a time like this? A person's life is in danger."

"I'm sorry but I don't run a charity."

"Fine, we'll pay you whatever you want, will you do it?"

"Sure, let's go then." Lloyd was arguing with the doctor over him seeing Altessa. Man, that doctor better be good, he is quite an ass. Lloyd, Sheena and the doctor left the house and went to the inn. Not revealing myself, I follow. They stop and tell everyone what's going on. Regal, Presea, Raine and Genis leave to escort the doctor to Altessa leaving Lloyd, Sheena, Colette and Zelos left. I come up and say hi.

"Jason, when did you get here?" Lloyd looked surprised to see me.

"Just a while ago. Where is everyone else?" I had to play dumb, it would make things easier.

"Well, the others left to escort the doctor to Altessa." Lloyd sunk his head low a bit. I tilt mine in a curious gesture.

"What's the matter? Lose something?" He probably learned who his dad was, best play it low.

"Kratos, he, he turned out to be my father. That traitor is my father!" he shook with anger as he said that. Sheena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. No use getting worked up over nothing that you couldn't prevent." She tried to calm him down but I think that made it worse.

"Nothing? NOTHING? He was our ally and he betrayed us. He is my father and he betrayed ME! I don't think that's nothing." He storms off and goes to the inn. Sheena looks hurt and she walks into the inn as well. Zelos and Colette just stand outside with me in complete confusion. I look to Colette, thinking of how I can cleave her down and run. Zelos might catch me as he is used to running from Sheena when he does something stupid. I shrug and enter the inn as well.

I order a room and sit on the couch, polishing my axe. After an hour of mindless drivel work, I get up to walk around the city a bit. I open my door to see Sheena heading down the hall. She looks to me and is startled. Ninja senses my ass.

"Oh, hey Jason. Um, what are you doing up?"

"Just walking around, you?" lets see what I can pry from her mind.

"I, uh, was doing the same." She hurries off in the direction she was going. I raise my eyebrow and follow, camera in hand. (A/N: this camera will pop in and out of nowhere but it has a purpose, trust me.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow, ow, Jason, Zelos, what did I do?" Lloyd was getting punched in the arm hard by me and Zelos over and over.

"You :punch: are :punch: so :punch: oblivious!" he was such an idiot that this was necessary.

"Lloyd, Jason told me about your midnight romp with Sheena in the snow. She is freaking in LOVE with you and you say GREAT FRIENDS! This is why we're beating you senseless." Zelos added to the matter of fact. Lloyd had to be taught that his idiocy would be his undoing. After a half hour or so of beating up Lloyd, Zelos leaves the room. I hit Lloyd one last time and sit next to him.

"Lloyd, tell me honestly, how do you think of Sheena?" I wanted to get to the bottom of it here and now.

"She is the best friend I have ever had." I punch him again for the hell of it.

"No, I mean feelings, do you like her more than a friend?" he gave me a blank stare. I sigh and try again. "Do you see yourself kissing her at any point or is she attractive to you or anything that makes that dense head of yours go 'Cute Girl, me likey'?" Again, a blank stare.

"Um, I think she is beautiful, if that is what you mean." Well, it's a start.

"Anything more than that? Do you LOVE her?" let's see him squirm on that one.

"LOVE? Oh, um, I don't, uh," yeah, he was in love, I know that stammer anywhere.

"Well, I'll leave it to you. Next chance you get, let her know of your feelings and that is that." I get up and head to my room, looking back one more time. "Oh, and never tell a girl that is madly in love with you to be great friends, it kills them." I wave and leave for my room. What a exciting night this turned out to be. I help Lloyd figure out his feelings and I get to wail on him at the same time, oh this is soo awesome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I just may have destroyed half my readers. I love Sheloyds and none others. This isn't about those two but I can add some fun in it can't I? Well, this was an interesting chapter. I again fail to kill Colette, Lloyd is in love with Sheena and I get to beat him up, yay. I'll update again soon so let me know of the progress. I'm trying to slow it down to just a moment in the game into a chapter so I can have lots of them. R and R, Berserk1 out.


	6. Side quest sensations

Well, I'm back and it's time to update again. Hopefully you haven't waited too long, but I've been busy packing for college and such. Well, without further adu, Berserk1 going in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I'm sooo tired. Hey lets stop by that new hot springs that's opened up?" Zelos was especially perky just as we passed a small church and steaming area. I was still trying to get control of my rheaird. Rising up and down over and over, I finally straightened out when I smashed into a tree.

"Oohhh! He's gonna feel that one." Sheena stated as I slid to the ground and collapsed into a daze. Lloyd lowered his ride to check on me.

"You alright?" he offered his hand out to help me up.

"Da fuzzy bunnies came and beat me up." Was all I could manage to say between a mouthful of leaves and having momentarily lost most of my IQ. I was now on Lloyd's level, I think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We rested in the church next to the new hot springs, me having to tend to my damaged head and the others resting from flying for about a day. Between the icepack I held to my head and the cup of tea I was drinking, I could see the group talking to the pastor.

"WHAT? What do you mean there is only one kind of bath house available?" Sheena openly yelled to the whole world. I raise my eyebrow in interest as to what she just yelled about.

"Well, we could all just bathe together, right?" Zelos planted that one in his usual time, one minute, a record I was secretly keeping track, of how long till he says something perverted or close to.

"How about the girls bathe first and the guys go next?" Lloyd tried to diffuse the situation, and it worked. Zelos pouted but then smiled and laughed to himself. Again I raise my eyebrow, this time, I knew what he is up to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Later guys, I'm gonna go to the bath." Zelos just waved us off and walked out. Genis and Lloyd were in the middle of a game of war while Regal just sat in the corner reading a cook book. I get up, ice bag on my head STILL, and go to Lloyd.

"Um, aren't the girls still in the bath?" Lloyd got up, spilling the cards and ran out, towel around his body. I just calmly walk out while Genis sat there in confusion and Regal continued to read. I see Lloyd and Zelos talking, rather loudly, about Zelos spying on the girls and Lloyd thinking that is just wrong.

"Hey, who's there?" I heard Sheena call out. Zelos bolted for the trees, leaving poor Lloyd to fend for himself.

"Lloyd, come here, NOW!" I managed to whisper but it was too late. I see Colette, Raine, Sheena and Presea run out of the spring and up to Lloyd. I ran back into the house before they saw me also.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not a peeping tom." Was all Lloyd kept saying when we left for Meltokio. I laughed heavily when he mentioned how everyone thought he tried to peek on the girls and Sheena gave him the name "Peeping Tom". Arriving to the city, I could already see that there was a problem. After landing, we head for the king's throne area. We learned that Princess Hilda had been kidnapped and we were to exchange Zelos for her life. Well, that didn't go as planned. But the princess had been saved and in the forest the pope was beaten. We were invited to a dinner party as a testament to our success. Unfortunately, Lloyd's outfit didn't show, nor did mine. The two of us leave to pick them, but after we do, we find ourselves waiting in front of the party doors. The man tells us that Lloyd has someone waiting for him at the balcony.

"I hope it's Sheena."

"Dude, you better play it cool or else I will smack you around AGAIN. Now, go and have fun and try not to do something stupid." He just nods at what I said and we go into the party. A little mingling, boredom and LOTS of drinks later, I was pretty smashed. I was standing around a few nobles who also had a bit to drink.

"So, so there I hiccup was, axe in hand, about to cleave this girl in two, just because she pisses me off, and then she turns around and sees a spider, a freaking spider. Her hero runs over and kills it, I miss my chance to exact revenge and get sprayed with bug juice as well. I can't win, I tell you." The nobles just nod, too drunk to say anything. I look over and through blurry vision, I see Zelos laughing with the royalty and others. I go about the room talking to the women, even the girls in my group. They soon learned to keep me sober. An hour of fun, I sober up a bit, and spot Lloyd heading down the stairs. He takes one look at me and his mouth is disfigured.

"Wha, what happened to you?" I had the ice pack on again all the while rubbing the millions of red hand prints on my face.

"Oh nothing, just got rejected by every girl here. Man, noble women hit hard." I look over and a group of girls who were watching me turned their heads away in disgust. Lloyd just laughs. "Well, how did your little date with Sheena go on the balcony above?" that shut him up FAST.

"Err, not too well." I was tempted to headlock him and wail away but the alcohol level and my headache prevented that. I listened with interest as he told me about his talk with Sheena and how he wanted to get something to eat in the end. I swear, if he doesn't pick up Sheena soon, I'm going to have to intervene myself, but first, I have to take care of something.

"Excuse me one moment." I run to the bathroom to release all that poison in my gullet. Walking out, I see that the party was dying down and it was beginning to empty out. Me and Lloyd grabbed what bits of food we could before they were taken away. The others looked at us with disappointment.

"Mmwa, we bur humry?" we both said with mouths full. They all shook their heads and started to leave. Colette was all by herself in the corner admiring the flowers. FINALLY, I shall do what I came here to do. Adjusting my only weapon on me (because I wanted to look cool having my axe in hand) I walk off toward her, while Lloyd stuffed his face and the others already left.

"Hello." She looked to me and smiled. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from slicing her there and then.

"Oh, hello, aren't these flowers pretty?" she held one up and shoved it into my face.

"Well, ahhh, don't do that. I can smell it fine myself, jeez." She gave me an apologetic look. "Uhhh, how about we go get some air huh?" that should work, open space, no witnesses, oh it's just PERFECT! I cackle a bit to myself only to have Colette look back to me with a tilted head.

"What's so funny?" she started to play with her outfit that gave her the title 'My fair lady' and I just stared off into the distance.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I go to grab for my axe when there is a rumble in my gut. I hold it and it felt like a war was going on. I begin to sweat a bit but I must push on.

"Okay, oohhh look at the moon, it's so pretty, I think it's pretty, it just makes me want to grab it, blah blah blah blah" I can't take it anymore, my insides are gonna explode and she just keeps prattling on and on about crap I could care less about. I go to swing when she isn't looking when the thunder clap in my gut hits. I go on my knees in ABSOLUTE pain.

"UHH, where is the bathroom." Turns out I threw up in the coat room. I run off and slam past a door that was labeled MEN. As I passed by, a chef was examining a dish me and Lloyd had devoured.

"Hmm, this meat has been expired for a week now, whoever ate this is gonna be sick."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now two in the morning when I got to Zelos' house. I open the door with a spare key he had left out for me. I take two steps before I slam onto the floor and fall dead asleep.

"Hmm, I guess he had the same thing Lloyd did?" a voice said.

"Professor, is he alright?" a cheery voice exclaimed.

"He'll be fine just a good night of sleep is in order.

"Hmm, well, lets get to bed, he can sleep fine where he is." Another voice said. If I had my eyes open knowing who said what would be a lot easier. If there is one thing I swear I will do, it will be to memorize who has what voice, that way I can tell who said what about me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was my update. Another is enroute and that one will be the turning point in the story. Preview:

"How, how could you do this?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Easy, I never liked you guys, I was here to kill that pathetic girl and that is what I'm gonna do."

"You see Lloyd, friendship is only so deep before you are betrayed." My employer states.

Well, I hope you stay tuned, this is going to be a good one soon, Berserk1 out.


	7. The voice of reason

Well, its time to update this fic, as I have found some spare time to do so. I'll make this quick as you will want to read right away. I would like to point out that I will be taking a darker turn in the story, to make things more 'interesting' Berserk1 going in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I toss and turn in my bed, a nightmare unable to leave my head, the images constantly raging around in a violent storm of madness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why, why did you do that Jason? I thought we were friends." Lloyd stared in utter horror as I stood over the wrecked form of Colette's body, my blades slick with her blood. Only a smile could be seen on my face, my mask of friendship and caring caste off to reveal the beast I truly am.

"Why? It is simple: I never liked you guys, I only was here to kill this girl, to end your little hope of salvation, all because she sickened me." if they could move, they would be running to her side, to try to save what possible life she had left. But no, angels blocked their path, preventing such things.

"You traitorous bastard! I'll make you pay!" Sheena yelled, her cards in hand ready to attack. I merely laugh at her and spit on Colette's body, adding insult to injury. I see Lloyd clench his teeth and it only furthers my instigations.

"You see Lloyd, friends will only betray you in the end, you have to learn that." I look back to that voice, that familiar voice that greeted me from the beginning of this all. All I see is a hooded figure, an image of the unknown and I can't figure out who sent me. I stand by the machine used to transfer Martel's mana to Colette though that was a failure. I raise my blades and charge toward Lloyd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awake with a sheet of sweat on my body. Everything felt damp as I awoke from my nightmare, finally released of that torment. That wasn't the first time I had that nightmare. Every night, that accursed dream would plague my sleep.

"Jason? You ok?" Lloyd walked over to my bed.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I lied, if I told him, things would only get hairy and it was early in the morning. I just roll back over and fall back asleep, aware that one day I would have to betray them and I felt somewhat sick at the idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nightmares continued, each more precise than the last, as if I was being told that it would happen. Every time it came to me killing Colette, I grow more and more brutal as if something was inside me urging me to release it. The more I fight, the more berserk I become, hacking and slashing without care of who I hit. I have become more remorseless and even to the point where I will take a life without hesitation. I grow bored fighting desians and monsters, I need a real challenge. Something is eating away at me but I don't know what.

"Jason, is something on your mind?" Sheena asked as we neared the Tower of Salvation, our journey coming to a close.

"A lot, but it's best you not know. I think Lloyd is calling us over." I point over to Lloyd who was jumping in the air trying to signal the group over and climb the stairs. We walk over and lo and behold, Zelos turns on us soon after. A group of angels descends to intercept us and we take care of them, though I did draw some attention to myself as I mercilessly hacked apart angels that were already dead, my axe rising and falling, my anger after so long being let out in my howls of war. My armor was caked in blood, my breathing heavy from the intense fighting. I stumble a bit over to the stairs and get on my knees, my breathing becoming heavier. I feel great pains in my head. A sharp piercing scream pierces into my mind every now and then, causing extreme discomfort all the while causing my rage to build. I let out a painful scream, causing the others to come to my side.

"Jason? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Lloyd rushes to my side and places a hand on my shoulder. I shove it off and growl. I turn to him, my eyes no more than slits in my helm. He stands back, horror struck. "You, your eyes are blood red, what is happening to you?" I shake my head back and forth; the scream grows louder and more painful by the second. I slowly go to grab my axe that I had dropped a little bit ago.

"Ge, get aw, away from me." my voice was garbled, a small trail of spittle seeped from the bottom of my helm. Lloyd inches toward me, his hands on his swords. I quickly bring up my axe and slash at him, clashing blades with him. He draws up his own in a split second enough to defend himself. I bring my face to his, a low growl seeping from my throat.

"LLOYD!" Sheena screams to him, rushing forward to help. I kick him away and go after her, my movements no longer skilled and elegant, now more of a barbaric charge and berserk sense. I hack and cut, she dodging easily since my actions no longer skilled but forceful. Using the flat end of my axe, I bat aside Lloyd as he races toward me to help Sheena. I can feel the screams grow louder with every second. Suddenly a siren like voice breaks the madness with a honey-coated voice.

"Dear child, you must release all of your anger, all of your hatred and rage in one move." I stand still, everyone readying for what I may do next.

"Rage, madness, I will channel you all in one strike." I glow a faint red but as my rage increases, I glow much brighter. Taking my axe in two hands, I thrust it to the heavens, a roar escaping my lips after. The light escapes my body then floods to the blade. I slam it into the ground, causing the earth to split and sunder, glowing red then a massive explosion follows, scattering Lloyd and Sheena to the side. Regal tries to intervene but I cast him aside easily. Presea and Genis follow up only to be smashed aside like paper. Raine stands by her lonesome and I chuckle as I draw near. Standing defiantly, she casts a pathetic Photon on me, only stunning my advance. "Little wretch, you will suffer" a bestial voice escaped my lips, no longer the voice I called my own. I raise my axe, readying the killing blow when I stop. My arm sits in mid air, unable to move.

'What are you doing? Finish her then go after those that took the girl!' a voice spoke.

"No, these were my friends, they helped me even after I attacked them."

'WEAKLING! You gave them up the moment you set your goal to murder the girl. Do not forget that. I brought you here, and I can return you.' The voice was harsh and cruel sounding. I drop my axe and let out another scream, this time in my own voice. I run away and into the forest, desperate to not let the others follow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who, who are you? Why are you in my head?"

'Do not ask such needles questions, I have a use for you again. I want you to meet a man by the name of Abyssion in Flanoir. He will tell you what to do next. After all you have done, I will allow you to end this pain that plagues your mind and give you the strength needed to kill that girl you detest so much.' I could not say no, I would at this point do anything to rid myself of these nightmares. Taking out my rheaird, I fly to Flanoir, embarking on my quest to rid these horrors and to fulfill what I have set out to do from the start of my visit here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is my update, as you can see, much has changed. Keep reading as I will bring this all in one giant swirl of making sense ness. So for now, Berserk1 out and check out my profile for my aol instant messenger (AIM) if you wanna chat or ask for advice or just plain say what you think of my stories and if I need to improve anything.


	8. Evil Inc, We deliver

Berserk1 here again, I am happy all of you who read my fics are staying with me. I am here to update my s-i. To explain something, the last chapter was a turn from the usual plot. I wanted my character to not be a regular, semi good person. I want him to be a badass, don't care, tormented soul. He has had it with the group, he is making his choice and I am still going to make him a smartass. Hey, he serves Nebilim so he has to be evil but it is gonna be funny. So, enough talk, time for fighting. Berserk1 going in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, take a left here, and then, no, maybe it was over that way." I was lost. Ever since I had joined Nebilim, he had sent me on errands to retrieve those Devil Arm thingies. I had gathered about all of them and just one remained. Bad thing was, a giant worm had it. As I made a final turn, I see a bubbling in the sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, I am NOT doing that again." I said, wiping the last bit of worm gunk off my body. Finally exiting the mouth, I see daylight again. No sooner had I taken one step on the sand was I teleported back to the temple of shadow. "Jeez, you couldn't let me catch one ray of sun? I was in that thing for a few hours and I wanted to get my tan back." Traveling in the desert does give your skin a nice brown color.

_Hmm, I guess I should have left you to fry out there then. In any case, your mission is almost at an end, only a vital supply of mana is needed and your job will be completed._ It was Nebilim again. This guy would talk for hours and I would just wish to kill myself. Here he goes again, that whole 'My body was destroyed' and 'I require your help to get me a new one' crap. He said the same thing all the time, it was getting old.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 HOURS LATER!**

He was still going on and on, this has to be the LONGEST he has prattled on. I nodded off now and then but I don't think he caught me.

_ARE YOU LISTENING?_ Uuups, he got me.

"Uh, sure, every last word." Well, this isn't going well, better just cut to the chase. "Uh, so what is this last part, the thing with the mana and all?" that should shut him up.

_Ahh, the mana transfusion. It is simple, just bring me a source of mana large enough to support my new body. _

"Ahh, sure, wait, who could have that much mana?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall, hmm, this is quite familiar. It's not devastated yet, so that means I'm not out of time. I notice a sight that has always made me smile, Lloyd and Sheena on a bench, looking up at the starry sky. Well, time to go ruin the moment and take what I need. Walking over, I just ready a flash bomb, something I picked up from my EXTENSIVE travels. (I went all over the freaking worlds) Throwing it into the middle of the field, I wait for the smoke to gather, while the two of them just sit there in complete confusion. I run to the smoke and fall, cursing out loud. They look over and see me on my stomach mumbling some bad words and how I hate rocks.

"Jason? Is that you? Wow, its been so long, are you ok?" Lloyd offers his hand out, wow is he so trusting. I just slap it away and get to my feet, dusting off some dirt.

"Man, it's been a while. How have things been? Me? I just came here for some things, like eggs, milk, Colette's mana, some cold cuts, just the usual." He just nods, unaware of what I said, while Sheena just gives me a dirty look, as if saying 'how dare you interrupt my potential confession of love to him'. "Well, I have to be going, business and all. Take care you two." I take my leave, unaware that I walked into the smoke cloud, causing me to fall again. I get up and head to the inn. A few minutes later, I am dragging Colette's unconscious body. No I didn't hurt her; she was like this when I found her, the girl could sleep through anything. After a few, the others rush out when I make another noise, this time about how I get all the crap jobs. I first see Zelos and Genis run out, both just stop in their tracks when they see me. I just smile and start to tug harder, trying to get away from the inn. (I got about a yard off the steps)

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Zelos openly asked. I liked him, he made me laugh. Made me laugh at how stupid he was.

"… just picking up a delivery?"

"Where are you taking Colette?" this time Genis spoke up. Mr. Smart guy didn't know an answer, wow, I'm shocked. Zelos tells the others to wake up and that Colette is in trouble. Well, time to prepare for a fight. Lloyd and Sheena rush over, unaware of what is going on. Tugging harder, I'm straining to mover her. I mutter that I should have worked out more and other stuff. I decide I had enough and draw my blades, showing I intend to fight.

"Jason, what are you doing? Why is Colette on the ground and why are your blades drawn?" man, Lloyd was just asking one stupid question after another. I remain silent, and they finally take the hint, with Presea and Genis dash for their gear while Zelos and Regal try to use their hands and feet to buy time. I dodge a hook and headbutt Zelos in the nose, making him stumble back. I parry a kick with my elbow and swipe a blow to give myself some ground between them.

"You just have to butt in. Leave me to my works and I'll leave you to yours. Deal?" they gave no reply. Figures. I see the two come out with all the equipment and Raine heals Zelos' nosebleed. Well, I have a fight on my hands, how lovely. I prep a battle stance when a beam of dark light flashes onto me.

"Wha, what the hell?" I manage to slip out before I go silent. What seemed like eternity, I come back where I used to be, this time clad in solid black, plate armor, holding an assortment of weapons in my hands and several crystals dotting my waist, each a different color. "… ok, this is new, what the hell just happened?" I was dumbstruck. My armor looked ornate and awesome. Spikes protruded from my shoulders, each as long as a foot. In my hands, I held Diablos, that awesome axe, and had Soul Eater, a perfect combo in my opinion. I wore the Apocalypse leg guards. WOW, three devil arms on me. Now this should be an interesting fight.

I reform my stance again. Sword and axe in hand, I rush the first thing I see. I tap into my berserk fury that I learned a while back. (Just let myself go all out, enter a trance. Wake up later, feel like crap. Oh it is magical) Lloyd was first, so I went dual wield on him. We slashed and parried for a bit, the others not wanting to near as I was going to fast for them to land anything. I had to admit, he has gotten better but that won't stop me. I'm tired of this rock and I want to go home. Alittle more of toying with him, I land a blow. Easily I might add. A trickle of blood leaks out of his arm, where the armor joints under his outfit were less together. He dropped one of his swords as I had rendered it useless. He clenched the other harder. He still wanted to fight, well; I'll let him learn a lesson in knowing when you're beat.

"You should quit. Don't force me to put you down like a mangy dog."

"The only dog here is the one in black armor who came back to us." Ouch, that hurt so much. I feel a tear coming on.

"Fine by me, I warned you." Just like burger king, I was going to do it his way.

We start fighting again, this time he was less of a threat. I could easily parry one strike and slash with another but I want to drag it out. No senses in letting good fun go to waste. I trap his last blade in a cross lock and throw it out of the area. I see Genis run to get it when Sheena grabs him and tells him to stay here, aw, how kind of him. I grew bored with Lloyd and back handed him into a rock that happened to be nearby. Talk about convenience. I pulled my arm back and noticed the crystals again, and the ones in my gauntlets. A little bell dinged and I took the ones in my hands out. Sure enough, my weapons went poof and the crystals slid into two empty slots along my belt. Picking out a purple one, I place it in my right hand. I grew angry at how it wouldn't fit but I realized it had a line so it could be broken up. Taking the halves, I place them in and the dual Nebilim swords formed. I like this more and more. I didn't notice the others helping Colette to her feet and hurrying off while I poked around with my gear.

"Hey! Where did everyone go?" I called out. No trace of them. Damn my curiosity but at least I knew how my stuff worked. I look back and Lloyd was gone too. I frown at how I had to chase them now. Man, I hated being right about things. Sometimes, it's not all that grand being a villain. … who am I kidding, it's SO much fun. Taking the first steps, I begin to track down my prey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I am sorry for the REALLY long wait. College is a bit of a dampen on time for other things. I hope you like this chapter, I know I did. Off to do some sleep then I shall work on a possible NEW fic. My mind has been in overdrive with ideas and I need to sort them out. Berserk1 out.


	9. Well, we're all boned

Berserk1 here again with yet another update. Class has been slow and I am finding time to do my updates. This fic is surprisingly going well and I am glad it hasn't suffered the fatal FLAME BOMBS some get, where the author is just too upset to continue. Not I, I picked a good idea. Hopefully, this will spark ideas for other people. I will allow anyone to copy the basic IDEA to self insert to hunt down a character; just don't put me in it without askin. :P Ok, enough talk, time for action. Berserk1 going in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Left, no, right, no, damnit where did they go?" I was frustrated again. I lost track of Colette and the others and this armor weighed a ton. Resting on a rock, I felt hot breathe rolling down my neck. A quick flick of my fist smashed the ogre's teeth and he fell back unconscious. "This is boring. I hate having to play 'tag, your dead' all the time. Still, this new armor is pretty spiffy." I was loosing patience as I had spent several hours looking for everyone. Not one trace of them or even a remote clue. Swearing out loud, I pick up my things and take out a rune I received from Nebilim. Touching the symbols in order, I do my own little chant I started whenever I used this. "There is no place like my lair, there is no place like my lair."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I think we lost him. Everyone alright?" Lloyd turns back to see everyone hunched over, out of breath. Letting out a long sigh himself, he props himself against a rock. "I guess we should make camp anyhow, being it's almost the dead of night and all." They all nod and take spots on the grass to sleep on, because all their things were left at the inn.

"Why would he turn on us, even after all that we did?" Colette asked openly.

"It's because he is after you. He has always been from the start." Everyone looks to Raine, who in turn gives them all a look that could melt stone. "I warned you all, that you are going to have to learn to not be so naïve."

"Well, that is neither here nor there, all that matters is a good night's sleep and the fight with Kratos in the morning." Zelos for once said something smart. With a heavy yawn, he falls where he was and starts to snore, which made Sheena roll her eyes.

"Be careful, I hear he drools also." Lloyd snickers at this and slumps down the side of his rock. He too falls asleep soon. Noticing this, Sheena scoots over to him and rests her head on his shoulder. Colette looks to Genis and the two of them go 'awe'.

"I am so going to rip on him for this later." Genis explained. Colette giggled then soon after she rolls over and falls asleep too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My, what a touching site. Now that I know where they are, I will have my body all the sooner, isn't this grand Jason? Jason… oh for the love of." Nebilim didn't finish as I walked out of the other room, a sandwich in hand.

"What? I was hungry. Can't fight good on an empty stomach now can I?" He just sighed at me and beckoned me over with that creepy, shadow arm thing that protruded out of his shade form. I don't care what anyone says, he creeps the hell out of me. I do as I'm told and look at the scene before me. I see the group and all sound asleep under the trees in the forest near Heimdall. "You wanted to show me a bunch of people sleeping? Wow, that is creepy, even for you." I received a smack across the back of my head for being stupid, when I was really just screwing around with him. Evil villains, they can never take a joke.

"No. I wanted to show you where your target was. If you want to leave any faster, get me my mana source and HURRY!"

"Wow, touchy touchy. Alright I'm off, oh, you mind if I pick up some things on my way back?"

"JUST GO!" I hurry out, taking it as a no.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pop my head out of a bush, some leaves and twigs scattering. I scan the area to see everyone asleep.

"One, two, three, wait, where is number eight? Where is Lloyd?"

"Right here, just turn around." As if on cue, I turned around, only to have a fist meet my face midway. I look up to see Lloyd and was he pissed.

"Well, didn't figure you to pull any cheap punches." I wiped my mouth and get up. As soon as I do he hits me again, alittle harder this time.

"You've got some nerve. Coming back after all you did." I notice that his arms were in full use again, damn that healer of theirs. I stumble up and waver, a bit shaken by the blows.

"You got me all figured out huh. Well, hate to say it that you are way off, buddy boy. I serve a new master, always have. I'm here after Colette's mana and not you or anybody else is going to stop me!" wow, I did what every villain stupidly does; reveal your plan.

"Well, you have to go through me to get it." Drawing his swords, he prepares for a fight. "I won't be as easy as I was a while ago." I just chuckle to myself, his idea of him being a threat to me. I pop in the orb that held Diablos and Soul Eater into my arms, the blades forming. I take a stance as well and our personal skirmish begins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where did Lloyd go off to?" Colette questioned as she realized he was gone. Genis raised his head groggily and wiped sleep from his eyes.

"I think he went to look around, something about keeping watch. Don't worry, he can take care of himself." She looks into the distance, distracted by sounds of metal clanging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Curse you!" I held a nice little slash mark on my arm, courtesy of that oblivious wretch. Blood flowed out of the wound, no matter how much I held my hand over the wound. Seems he repaid the favor, but that little victory will be short lived.

I charge again, this time letting my sword get caught in a guard. Taking my hand, I dropped my axe and punched Lloyd across the face. He staggers back and stumbles. I pick up my axe again and try to deliver a dark pierce. He deploys guardian and counters with a hurricane thrust. I turn, letting the thrust slide along my chest. Delivering a knee to his ribs, I go to hack down when I get hooked in the kidneys. This goes on and on for what seems like an eternity. We finally stop, each of us out of breath. I try to take a step but a voice booms in my head.

"Why are you losing? I bestow you my greatest gifts and you become weak and helpless like a child? Perhaps I shall have to take over to make sure this works." What is he talking about? No sooner had I thought of the meaning than I saw him form in front of me and slide into my skin. I felt all my will being taken over; limbs, thoughts, everything not mine. "Ahh, this body is so young and fit. A much more suitable host than my other choice, I must congratulate you. I sent my call all over space and time, hoping for some idiot to hear it. You see, I wanted the girl's mana to support a body I had found long ago but now you will do more nicely. Farewell my tool, you have served me well." WHAT!? I was nothing more than a tool? It makes sense, gathering all the devil arms, I was nothing more than a puppet to him. Well screw that, I am NO ONE'S toy. I try to take back what control I maintain yet I can't do squat. I'm now on my knees, screaming as I lowly succumb to possession.

"Whoa, what is wrong with him? He looks like he is in terrible pain." Colette appeared by a tree, trying to get Lloyd to tell her what is going on.

"He just fell to the ground and is now screaming bloody murder. I just don't know. Wait, COLETTE? Run, get out of here!"

I faintly hear what is going on while I battled Nebilim for control of my body. All the while, I hear him whispering "You are mine to play with" and "Don't struggle, you'll wear my body out." I grew tired and decided to just give in. Hey, at least I won't hurt myself.

"There we go, good boy. Now, shall I take care of the girl to show you what you were capable of?" My body picked itself up and took several clumsy steps toward Colette. "Grr, it's been a while since I had legs, no matter." After a few more stumbles, he gets his bearings and uprights himself. Gathering himself he launches first at Colette, knocking her to the ground and clamps his hand around her throat. "Let's deal with you first, I have a use for you." Lloyd rushes over to help but is slapped aside like a toy. Positioning his hand, Nebilim starts to siphon out the mana in Colette's body, turning it into an orb of pure mana, which he then inhales. "Ahh, sweet nectar, now who is next?" I can't stand it anymore, with any last bit of force I have, I manage to regain control for a brief moment. "Lloyd, ok, now we have our differences and the whole 'I tried to kill Colette thing' but listen, get this bastard out of my body and with every fiber of my being, I will stop trying to hurt Colette. If you don't, I will find a way and haunt your ass for all time." I think I got my plan straight out and to the point. As soon as I had said my message, Nebilim took control again.

Thinking about the offer, Lloyd makes his decision. Just one thing, how the hell does he stop him without killing him?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!! Ok, a semi long update, meh, hard at work in college and ideas not flowing as they used to. I plan on updating again soon, so Berserk1 out!!


End file.
